The Internet has quickly become a popular means for transmitting information because of the world-wide access it provides to information resources. The information on the Internet is available in a variety of formats and it can have educational, entertainment, or business purposes. The World Wide Web (the “Web”) is one of the largest and most popular distributed computing networks that make-up the Internet. The Web comprises interconnected computers from around the world. A computer connected to the Internet can download digital information from Web server computers. The Web comprises resources and clients that communicate digital information and instructions typically using a format known as Hypertext Markup Language (HTML). These instructions can include information for formatting text, linking to digital data, and receiving digital data.
One of the assets of the Web, world-wide interconnectivity, can also be an obstacle in that people around the world speak different languages. The information generated by Web server computers is typically in one language. This limits the usefulness and value of the Web server computer on a global scale.
The conventional approach to solving this problem is to design a single Web page in one language that permits a client to choose a language from a limited list of languages supported by the site. Copies of the Web applications are reproduced in the languages supported by the site. Once the client makes a language selection, it is directed to one set of the Web applications in the chosen language.
There are limitations with the conventional approach. First, this is a labor-intensive solution in that separate sets of Web applications must be created for each language. Any time the Web application is changed or updated, each version of the Web application must be changed to make that language's version current. Maintaining a separate version of the Web application for each language is time consuming and limits the practical ability to support many different languages. The conventional approach also does not allow a client to change languages in the midst of using a Web application, but requires the client to return to the beginning of the Web application. The client then chooses the alternate language and proceeds from the beginning of that version of the Web application.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a method and system which will allow Web applications to support many different languages. Specifically, there is a need for Web applications to provide content in various languages without separate versions of the application for each language. There is a further need to change Web applications and keep them current without having to alter the same element in each language version of a Web application. Finally, a need exists in the art for a client to change languages at any point in using a Web application without having to return to the beginning of the Web application and repeat steps in another language.